Fighting the darkness
by BardenBella
Summary: Beca is in a fight for her life when the worst darkness a person can have invades her safest place; her family and more importantly herself. She is in for a long battle ahead. She meets people who will forever change her life and help her fight this great battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own the characters our basically anything that has to do with pitch perfect:(**

**let me know what you think and if I should continue this story**

**review please; constructive crit please. If it is bad tell me pleese**

* * *

Growing up I was happy, carefree, and oblivious to the problems the world had. I first saw darkness when my dad decided to leave my mom and me when I was 16.

One day he just left and didn't return, my mom was heart-broken. She wasn't herself for almost a year, what really got to her was that he left her for his slut of a teaching assistant at the college he worked at, Barden university.

I built walls and used sarcasm to skirt around subjects that I didn't really want to talk about. The only person I was my old self with was my mom. I couldn't close her out after all she has been through these past couple of years. All through high school I have helped her make ends meet, I would work my hardest everyday after school. I would work in a diner waitressing and I would also sell my remixes to clubs and radio stations. I gave all the money I earned to my mom. "Please honey, keep the money. I want you to save it and use it for yourself. I don't need it." She would say to me every time I would hand her the thousand dollars every 2 weeks. "You need it, more than me mom. Please take it, I want to help. Just let me please." I would say softly,she would tear up and pull me into a big momma bear hug. I always craved those kinds of hugs, she would put everything she had into them. She needed me more than I needed her at the time. At this point now, I need her more than anytime in my life.

The worst darkness anyone can have in their life came the summer before college started.

* * *

I have felt out of breath and nausea for two months straight now. Every time I would stand up or go up stairs or even walk for too long, my pelvis would hurt and it would be hard to walk. I then noticed that I started to lose weight recently. I decided to tell my mom and she decided to take me to the doctor. They took tests and scans to tell what I had, it took forever and at the end I had to come back a week later. Nothing could have prepared us for the results that we got.

* * *

"I'm sorry Beca, but you have ovarian cancer. I know this is hard and scary, but I believe that we can beat this. You are young and in your prime. I am going to give you some pamphlets and then I will see you tomorrow." He looks at her and can tell that she is in shock, he knows how hard this is and to tell someone about this so young is heart breaking.

"Uhhhh...yeah be back tomorrow. Gonna go now." She says as she practically runs out of the office. She doesn't stop until she is at a safe distance from the hospital, she slowly walks to the car and sinks down to the ground and leans up against the car. 'Cancer, I can't afford to have cancer. I'm too young to have it, what will everyone at school think when they see me.' She thinks as she sits there and waits for her mom to catch up. After a couple of minutes she sees shoes standing in front of her. She doesn't realize she's standing up until she lunges into her moms arms and hugs her tightly. Her mom kisses the top of her head repeatedly and gives her a "momma bear" hug. Beca melts into her and starts to cry. They don't know how long they stand there embraced, but once Beca calms down and gets her breathing under control, she decides she will talk to her mom when they get home.

She slowly releases her hold on her mom and sniffles a little. She looks down at her feet and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. Her mom gently pulls her chin up and looks into her matching navy blue eyes. "It's going to be alright Beca, I will be here every step of the way, I know you will get through this. We can talk about this when we get home. Why don't we go get some lunch and calm down and then go home and put on our sweats, crawl into my bed and have a marathon of Castle. I know you have a lesbian crush on Stana Katic." Beca smiles and nods her head. They walk to the car and drive off to there favorite place to eat.

* * *

They slowly sit down at a booth in the small, quaint dinner. Beca grimaces in pain as she sits down and tries not to show it on her face too much. Her mom puts her hand over Beca's and rubs it slowly. She smiles and whispers in Italian "va tutto bene" (you alright). Beca looks at her shocked that she used Italian. Her mother is from Italy and rarely uses it, she taught Beca when she was 6 and have been working on it ever since. Beca smiles and kisses her moms hand "Ho visto giorni migliori (I've seen better days)" her mom laughs and quiets down as a waitress comes by to their table and they order some comfort food.

They slowly exited the car and make their way up to their house. Beca feels like shit and just wanted to lay down (or possibly curl up and die) somewhere. Her mom behind her the whole way, holding her waist and practically supporting all of her weight. Eventually Beca turned around and pouted at her.

She lifted her arms up and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Jenny didn't like Beca looking so tired and worn down, just from a couple of hours out of the house. She scooped Beca up in her arms and carried her inside to the living room. Beca wraps her arms and legs around her mom, rests her head in the crook of her neck and closes her eyes. "Thank you momma" Beca says as she is slowly laid down on the couch and covered with her favorite purple fuzzy blanket. She feels her forehead kissed and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up a couple of hours later to the feeling of someone kissing her face. She slowly smiles and opens her eyes, her mom smiling down at her.

"ciao mamma so che abbiamo bisogno di parlare di questo, ma ho bisogno di qualche minuto per elaborare e capire quello che sto per fare(hello mom I know we need to talk about this, but I need a few minutes to process and understand what I'm doing)" Beca says surprisingly in flawless Italian. Her mom is momentarily shocked but smiles wider and brushes her left hand over Becas cheek.

"Tutto ciò va bene il mio bambino. prenditi il tuo tempo e ti capire tutto. ora il mio piccolo gamberetto abbiamo gelato e rilassarsi nel mio letto. allora si può spiegare il perfetto italiano(that is alright my baby. take your time and we will figure out everything. now my little shrimp we have ice cream and relax in my bed. then you can explain the perfect Italian)" Beca laughs and sits up slowly. She winces when there is shooting pain going up her body. She takes deep breaths and slowly puts her feet on the floor. She slowly stands and staggers trying to find her quickly holds her by the waist

"gratzi" Beca says softly, they slowly walk towards Jenny's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the characters our basically anything that has to do with pitch perfect:( **

**review please; constructive crit please. If it is bad tell me pleese**

* * *

Beca woke up gasping for breath, this is the most pain she has been in and she feels like she is about to pass out from the pain. All of a sudden she feels a wave of nausea from the pain creep up on her and she tries to hold it in until she can make it to the bathroom.

She tries to get out of bed but falls to the floor and has to crawl there, all of ten feet. Just as she feels she can't hold it in any longer, she make it to the toilet and loses everything she has put in her body. After about an hour of repeatedly barfing, she feels someone sooth her back and gather up all of her hair. The hand kept moving up and down her back. Beca can hear someone murmuring words in her ear and she calms down almost immediately. She stops vomiting and leans back against what she assumes is her moms body. She rests her head on her shoulder and turns it slightly to rest her forehead on Jenny's neck.

She slowly mumbles something Jenny doesn't understand. "What did you say honey?" She asks softly. Beca raises her head a little and talks again.

"Need help up, can't...tired." She mumbles. Jenny nods her head and slowly gets up and stretches, she then helps Beca up. They leave the bathroom and walk to the safety of the bed. Jenny helps Beca crawl in and then tucks her in. She slowly goes to the other side and slips in, once settled, Beca slides over to her and melts into her side. Jenny wraps her arms around her little bee and waits for Beca to fall asleep.

After 20 min of deep breathing, Jenny thinks that Beca is finally asleep when a voice scares her,"I'm scared, I...what will everyone think when they see me all disgusting looking, no hair and skinny... I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." Half way through Beca starts crying, at the end she is sobbing and clutching to her mother. All Jenny can do is try to calm her down and sooth her aching child.

"Shh Bee, everything will be ok, we will get through this and I will be here every step if the way." Jenny says in a soothing voice. She hugs Beca closer and prays to the lord that her baby will be ok.

They lay there for a little while until Beca falls asleep from exhaustion. Jenny stays up and thinks about all that they have went through and how they need to get through this and come out the winner.

* * *

Sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for your doctor to come and tell you the game plan on how to survive cancer is really..really nerve wracking. Finally the door opens and Dr. whatever his name walks through. He smiles and sits down at his desk. Beca takes a deep breath and wiggles in her seat a little bit.

"Ok Beca, we have figured out the game plan and its aggressive and is going to be a lot on your body. First we will do a surgery that will determine what stage you are at, during that procedure if we see that there is cancer in one or both of your ovaries we will remove them and your Fallopian tubes. If it comes to it, we will need to remove your uterus and some of your pelvic lining after that we will need to do chemotherapy to destroy any more cancer cells that are present. I believe that we caught this early and you can come out of this with flying colors." He says smiling at the end trying to soften the blow.

Beca looks stunned and then after a few minutes she nods her head and decides her fate. She clenches her jaw and glances over at her mother who is almost crying. "Friday is ok with me." She stands up and grabs her moms hand and drags her out of the office. They get in the car and drive silently home.


End file.
